


Teacher's Pet

by Shatterpath



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara comes to Laura's office to give her some carnal R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> challenge #13 ~ teacher's pet  
> My students are sapping all my energy (okay, it's my fault because I assigned them essays to write and now have to actually read them...funny how that works) so this week's challenge (late again, I know) is Teacher's Pet. ::wink:: Please feel free to interpret this broadly (I in no way expect everyone to write about how Kelly feels like Tracey's her mentor!). Consider "teacher's pet" as a catchy umbrella term that encompasses all sorts of education-related themes: learning new things, teacher-student crushes, libraries, philosophical debates, reading, clandestine romances forbidden because of a hierarchical working relationship, and intellectual pursuits in general (etc.). Okay, maybe I'm stretching it a bit, but I trust you all to be creative. ;) Ends October 28th (-ish).
> 
> First gacked 5:40 pm, 10-18-05 from tbj_ladies

“Did you know,” came Kara’s voice into my office. “That you mutter in your sleep?”

Mildly startled, I glanced up, peering over my glasses, to regard my young lover lounging lazily in the doorway. In full uniform nonetheless. Yummy. “Mutter?”

“Ah-yup,” she grinned and stepped in, shutting the door and spinning the lock. “It takes a little prodding, a little persuasion, a little Q&A.” Smiling secretively, I allowed her to turn my chair, push it back from my desk. Thrilled, I watched her maneuver that amazing physique until she was once more straddling my lap, pressing in on my body. I’d gotten used to this crushing over time; because it was worth having my legs fall asleep to have her close like this, open to my hands. “But,” she explained, voice low and sensual, leaning in to breathe hot and teasing over my left ear. “If I touch right here,” a lusty lick up the tendons of my throat and over that sweet spot behind my ear once more brought me under her spell. “You get downright chatty.”

“Do I?” Was all I could whisper, caught up in the gentle mouthing along the side of my throat, her body dancing slowly across my thighs. Then she sat back, smirking knowingly, pressing painfully into my thighs, and took both hands in hers. Pressing sweet kisses along my knuckles, she continued to tease me.

“See, there’s some craftsfolk that have started producing some real interesting products recently. About a month ago, Cally lost big time in cards, and had overbet. So, I made her do a really embarrassing errand for me. First, she had to get the thing. Second, she had to test one out to make sure it was worth my cred. Third, she had to get me one, with a few modifications.”

Clueless, but completely curious, I tilted my head and studied her face. The smug, proud-of-herself look was completely endearing. “So… what are you talking about?”

She drew my hands down, pressing my knuckles to the tender inside of her thighs, hidden under the utilitarian fabric. Startled, shocked even, I felt something there that was out of place, to say the least. Once again, she was at my ear, breathing out the final components of a fantasy she’d obviously prepared for. “I’ve been a bad girl, Miss Roslin, and rumor has it that you’re awful tough on bad girls. But, I can assure you, that I’ll do anything to raise your opinion of me.” Caught up in her seductive voice, I ran my hands over the unexpected shaft hiding behind the fabric of her slacks.

“Anything, Kara?” I somehow managed to whisper, getting caught up in the game.

“Oh, yes ma’am. Anything. I won’t disappoint you.”

“Hmmm,” I hummed thoughtfully to myself, continuing to slowly manipulate that shaft, listening to her breath grow heavy. “I suppose you have been a good student until recently,” came from my mouth in a remarkably normal tone of voice. “Maybe we can work out some kind of extra credit.”

Ashamed of myself for getting so horny over this illicit fantasy, I nonetheless responded to Kara’s arousal. “I’m at your disposal,” she whispered, hips rolling slowly into my teasing fingers.

“I bet you are.” Quickly moving my hands, I smacked her hip. “Now get up and show me your best attention pose.”

Scrambling to obey, Kara carefully levered herself off of my lap and backed off to draw up her muscled frame to a perfect military attention. Hmm… how to play this off, and still keep in the mood?

“It appears, Kara, that you have some illegal contraband in your pocket.” There was no reply, as her eyes were fixed on the far wall. Her expression might be all business, but there was no mistaking the smirk dancing at the corner of her mouth and eyes. “Guess I’ll have to search you. You may assume a parade rest.”

With a perfect snap of well-trained muscles, Kara moved her left foot out, and her hands were clasped at the small of her back. Damn, but she was sexy. So, I stood languidly and paced around her, glasses low on my nose, because I knew that Kara found the silly things a turn-on. As I walked past her front, I felt those pale eyes burning into me, but when I glanced back, they were still plastered to the wall.

“So,” purred up from my throat, as I moved around behind her and pressed my body to hers. “What do you have in that pocket?”

Kara jumped and twitched when I slid both hands over her hips, beneath the trailing edge of the military dress coat, and slithered into her pockets. Inside the fabric, her body heat was trapped, heating my flesh, and we both groaned softly.

“Not in your pockets? Hmm… You could get yourself suspended for carrying a concealed weapon.”

That was the final straw, and we both snorted in amusement, dissolving into giggling that left us breathless. Turning to yank me into a hug, Kara snuggled into my slender frame and danced us to music only we could hear. “Sorry,” I finally managed to giggle into her hair, nuzzling the thick strands. “I didn’t mean to ruin the fantasy.”

“No, no, don’t sweat it.” Dancing sandy eyes met mine, her smile gentle and loving. “Nothing was ruined. It worked to get you horny, and that’s good, more than good enough for me. I’m always ready to jump you, so where we go now is up to you.” Those eyes drifted over to the disarray of my desk, before returning to mine with one eyebrow arched suggestively. “Know what I’d really like to do?”

Letting me go, Kara bounced over to the constant mess of my working life, scooping up a stack of files and tossed them unceremoniously into a heap on my chair. Wincing at the mess, I nonetheless laughed at her enthusiasm in stripping my desk of its clutter. Lords only know what Billy would think later of the disaster.

Then Kara turned back to me, hunched up like a stalking cat, golden eyes blazing hungrily and all thought fled. In a heartbeat she was on me, wrapped around me, kissing me like she was trying to replace the air I needed to breathe. Not that I was complaining, because her volatile nature was one of the things that most attracted me to her.

“Need you,” she growled. “Wanted for so long to frak you proper, my hands in your hair, watching your face while you come.” The bump of the desk against my ass startled me, but I was caught up once more in Kara’s potent spell. “Right here, right now.” Then, abruptly, she turned completely casual, shrugging nonchalantly. “Or I can take my fantasy and my toys back to my quarters and…”

Yanking her bodily into me, nearly sprawling us both over the desk, I kissed her hungrily, coiling one leg around her hip, feeling the press of that package still hiding between her pockets. “Shut up and frak me,” I growled, getting wetter and hotter as she yanked up the side seams of my oh-so-professional skirt, pressing me back until all my upper body hung in her strong hands.

“All right, sexy teacher,” Kara finally chuckled, letting us both up for air. “Let me get your help adjusting this damn thing so I can make you scream for it.”

With much giggling, kissing and elevated hormones, we got her fly undone and the semi-rigid phallus loose to the cool air. Kara squeaked from yanked hairs as the rubbery shaft was slid around in its confining straps until it was at the semi-upright angle that I would need it at.

Grabbing her hips and taking the shaft deep in my mouth to the back of my throat was worth it, to hear the startled, sexy sound she made. And it made sure that the damn thing was wet enough that neither of us would be in for an uncomfortable ride.

“Lords, but you’re a sexy thing,” Kara marveled as she hauled me upright, and shoved me almost roughly onto my own desk. Those hands curled around my underwear, easing the fabric away, my skirt shoved up to my waist, my presidential ‘uniform’ in total disarray. Giggling breathlessly, I squirmed to try and help, getting a swat on the hip. “Stop wiggling, I’m getting there,” Kara admonished, grinning wildly, totally into the idea now.

Embarrassed and ever more turned on, I watched Kara strip away my underwear, pressing them to her face for a moment before that grin turned positively predatory. Any hang-ups I’d ever had were pretty much long dead, hunted and shot down by the wild child more than two decades my junior. Grabbing my knees, bracing my feet, still in my serious heels, into her hips, Kara finally leaned over me, pressing that intoxicating mouth into the ‘v’ of my shirt, tonguing my skin.

I could feel the head of the toy pressing curiously into my softness, teasing me with the pure, carnal nature of its purpose. “C’mon,” I groaned. “Do it!”

Again, we chuckled together, and I moaned as the phallus began to press home. It had been a damn long time since I’d felt this particular sensation, stretched and filled past where her dexterous fingers could reach. Propped on one elbow, her other hand guiding that temporary extension of her sexuality, Kara watched my face, and I forced my eyes to stay open and hold her gaze.

“Comfortable?” Kara asked me sweetly, buried completely inside my complacent body, my startled nerves completely in her thrall. “I made sure that this damn thing wasn’t a monster, ‘cause that’s just not sexy.”

“Maybe,” I hedged, feeling a little too invaded, “just a little less deep?” A quick shift of hips, and the penetration was perfect. “That’s it,” groaned from me, as I toed off one shoe and hooked my ankles in the small of her back. “Do it, Kara, please.”

Growling, she did as I begged, rocking those steady hips, fingers wrapped in my hair, keeping my face lined up with her fierce expression, tugging at my scalp with exactly the force she knew I liked. The sheer, raw push and pull of this was making me light-headed, my voice gone deep and breathless, my sounds getting more and more animalistic. I loved that she could make me feel this way, not rushing me, but teasing me along at my own pace, finding each and every trick to get me hotter and wetter. Rather than thrusting away like some horny boy, Kara rocked the phallus inside the grip of my body, not torturing the sensitive membranes, grinding her body into my burning clit.

Holding my eyes, brushing her mouth against mine, Kara drew me up that mountain of climax, and carefully pushed me over.

Winded and whining, I rode out the clenching contractions, grounded by her solid body pinning me to the unmerciful surface, her golden eyes glowing. “Oh, I like that,” she murmured intensely, pressing sweet kisses to my face, rotating her hips in tight circles to completely drain every possible reaction from my nerves.

Gradually, the shudders lessened, like an earthquake fading back to the depths of a planet’s crust. Seeing me come back to myself, Kara kissed me softly before easing out, leaving me trembling all over again.

“Gods,” was all I could manage to make coherent at first, until she cuddled back into me with sweet kisses and gently stroking hands. “That was fun.” Again, we burst into mutual giggles. “Come back and distract on my lunch break anytime.”

“Think that’ll improve my grades?” Kara smirked arrogantly and I gave her a quick, hard hug with all four limbs that made her groan in mild protest. It was always a thrill when I could physically best her, because the opportunities were few.

“Not just that, my star pupil, but if you promise not to expect anything outrageously athletic, I’ll even return the favor.”

Grinning wildly, my lover kissed me deep and slow, making my toes curl happily. “Yes ma’am!”


End file.
